Selena Edon
Real Name: Selena Marie Edon Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: San Francisco, California Date: October 1990/December 1991 Bio Occupation: Construction Worker Date of Birth: March 17, 1962 Height: 5'6 Weight: 125 lbs. Marital Status: Single Characteristics: Black hair, brown eyes, and walks with a limp Case Details: Selena Edon was president of the student body and the senior class when she graduated from high school in 1980. She later dropped out of college to join the Air Force. After that, she became a construction worker. She joined the "teamsters" and bought her own motorcycle. On the night of November 29, 1989, she was on her way home from the Union Hall in San Francisco, California, when she suffered a serious motorcycle accident that left her in a coma for six weeks. For seven days, she remained in the hospital as a "Jane Doe" because her identification papers were lost in the accident. When she finally regained consciousness, she had some brain damage, a damaged left eye, a crushed left thigh, and painful headaches. She had also lost a great amount of her memory. However, she worked through rehabilitation rather quickly and was released after two months. Selena moved back to San Diego to live with her mother and niece, who planned to help her with more rehabilitation. Her headaches caused several periods of confusion and frustration. Although she was getting better physically, her mental health was getting much worse. According to her mother, on several occasions, she would be talking on the phone. After hanging up, she would be unable to recall who she was talking to. She became upset when she was unable to remember things. Selena's family eventually allowed her to return home to San Francisco in May 1990. They hoped that the familiar surroundings would help her and her memory. Her friend, Laurie, noted that she was happy to be back there. However, Laurie also felt that she needed more help and someone to take care of her. Despite her memory problems, Selena would call her mother regularly. In October 1990, she told her that she would be going away for a while; she said that she was going with a person that would be taking care of her. She also told her that she would be calling her back soon; however, she never did so again. Her friend, Tracy, said that she had last heard from her around the same time. She had told Tracy that she was moving to the Midwest with a woman that she had just met. She did not even say her name. After not hearing from Selena for several months, her family hired a private detective to look for her. He found several people who had seen her in San Francisco. Despite the few sightings, he never found her. Her family is unsure if she met with foul play or if she wandered off, unaware of her identity due to her mental issues. The last time Selena was heard from was on December 31, 1991, when she left a garbled message on Laurie's answering machine. Suspects: None known; it is possible that the mysterious woman that Selena was allegedly leaving with may have been responsible for her disappearance. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the February 9, 1994 episode. It should be noted that there are conflicting reports as to when Selena last spoke to her mother. The broadcast states that she did so in October 1990. Other reports state that she did so in October 1991. Another report states that she was last seen at a hospital in San Francisco on October 28, 1991. Results: Unsolved. Sadly, three of Selena's sisters have since passed away. In her sister Nada's obituary, she is listed as surviving her. However, it is not known if she was ever located. Links: * Selena Edon on Unsolved.com * Selena Edon on the Charley Project * Selena Edon on the Doe Network * Selena Edon on NamUs * Selena Edon on State of California - Department of Justice * Selena Edon on Missing Veterans * Selena Edon Facebook Page * Selena's sister Nada's Obituary ---- Category:California Category:1990 Category:Disappearances Category:Amnesia Category:Road-Related Cases Category:Lost Identity Cases Category:Motorcycle-Related Cases Category:Unsolved